The present invention relates to folding tent structures and, more specifically, to tent structures movable about a vertical axis between erected and folded positions and, while in the folded position, movable between flexed and unflexed positions.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a tent structure which may be moved between a folded position, wherein it is lightweight and compact enough to be easily carried by an individual, and an erected position, large enough to comfortably accommodate at least two persons, such movement being effected in seconds without assembly or engagement of parts.
A further object is to provide a tent structure which may be quickly and easily moved between erected and folded positions and, when in the folded position, rendered more compact to facilitate storage, carrying, shipping, etc., by movement to and releasable engagement in, a flexed position.
Another object is to provide a tent structure movable between folded and erected positions with a portion movable as a door between open and closed positions as a part of the folding and erecting movements of the tent.
In a more general sense, the object is to provide a conveniently portable, easily erectable, protective, folding tent structure of novel and improved design.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.